robloxhuntdownfandomcom-20200216-history
Mayani
'Mayani '''is a city in southeastern Florida and the county seat of Grove County. Mayani is the central hub of the Greater Mayani area and also the main setting for Huntdown: Mayani. Mayani consists of six neighborhoods including a major airport that takes up almost 1/4 the size of the city. To the east of the Mayani shore, lays Mangrove Bay, which seperates the city from the Mayani Beach barrier islands. Mayani is based on Miami, Florida during it's mid-1980's years. History was actually built as a execution building and corpse storage for people killed during the outlaw cleaning of Mayani Beach, and afterwards.]] Mayani was discovered by Spanish explorers in the 1500's, but wasn't settled before the Florida explorations of the 1870's, as developers were looking for new land to invest in. When the railroad was built through the town in 1891, Mayani grew rapidly and by 1895, there was 11,258 people living there. In 1904, Mayani claimed city status and became one of the largest cities in Florida. By this time, the quality of life and wealth differences between Mayani and Mayani Beach, which was a seperated community on the nearby barrier islands, was very different from eachother. Mayani was a affluent city with mansions and several high-class apartments, meanwhile Mayani Beach was innhabitated by outlawed criminals that had fled from the sheriffs departments as early as the 1880's. There was no bridge connection between Mayani and the islands at this time for obvious safety reasons, and residents of Mayani Beach would shoot anybody approaching the island by boat. The government of Mayani realised they had to do something and in 1905, the U.S army attacked Mayani Beach and arrested every citizen on the island and demolished all structures before rebuilding it as a modern-day civilized city. Mayani Beach seperated from the city of Mayani on August 19th, 1910 and became the city of Mayani Beach. The both cities grew rapidly through the 1910's and 20's before halting to a stop during the Great Depression but picked up again during World War II and after. By the 1960's, Mayani was famous for its all-year sunny weather and pleasant relaxing tourism climate, and was given the nickname ''"The Caribbean paradise not destroyed by commies", ''although this was soon to end when the drug cartels started in the mid-1970's. Mayani became a main import location for illegal narcotics, and the drugs transformed the city into the murder and drug abuse capital of the United States. The situation became even worse when the Mariel boatlift of 1980 happend. Several criminal Cuban refugees moved to Mayani and continued with the crime they previously had been doing in Castro's Cuba. By 1982, Mayani had reached about the same crime level as Mayani Beach had during the 1890's, with the worst parts being the neighborhoods around Downtown Mayani. Today, Mayani is still very unsafe, and several people in the city carry guns for their own safety and protection, although protection isn't the only reason why people carry guns in Mayani. Neighborhoods Downtown Downtown is Mayani's central business district. Downtown has several iconic skyscrapers that make up the skyline of Mayani. All from international banks to well-known hotels can be found along the section of Bayfront Boulevard in Downtown. Baywater Baywater is a mostly residential neighborhood located next to the Mangrove Bay, with it's single family homes and fancy view condo high-rises, it is one of the most desired places of living in Greater Mayani. Rivertown Rivertown is a run-down industrial district with very few legit businesses still running. A crime-ridden junkyard you don't want to get lost in and really don't want to be staying for long. Little Havana TBA ( ''based off Little Havana ) Category:Cities Coca OchaCategory:Cities in Florida TBA ( based off Westchester,and Olympia Heights) Correll Correll is the central hub for South American banks in the United States. Correll is a high-rise district with a lot of office buildings, hotels and flashy condominiums. Once the millionaire row of Mayani, it is today a high-class residence and business neighborhood. Coral Grove TBA ( based off Coconut Grove and Coral Way) Law enforcement The city of Mayani is served by the Mayani Metro Police Department, which have their main headquarters in Correll. The MMPD patrols both in the city of Mayani and Mayani Beach. Crime The crime rates of Mayani is very high and is among one of the highest in the United States. Using public transport and walking along the streets of Mayani at any hour of the day is dangerous, therefore most of people carry firearms for protection and have tinted windows on their vehicles. 35% of all murders in Florida happened in Mayani in 1980. In 1984 there were reported 321 vehicle thefts, 320 murders, 571 property thefts, 45 arsons, 102 robberies and 1,023 assaults. Healthcare The city of Mayani is served by the Ochoa Vàsquez Memorial Hospital, which is located in Downtown. It is one of the two hospitals serving the Greater Mayani area. Healthcare in mainland Mayani has been rated to be considerably worse than that of Mayani Beach. Economy The economy of Mayani is mostly based on tourism, private investment and local businesses. The central business district of South Florida, is Downtown Mayani and the neighborhood of Correll has the largest concentration of international banks in the U.S. Most of the banking corporations in South Florida has their headquarters around Downtown and Correll. A lot of the economy succeess in the recent years has been to the result of private money investment in new buildings, parks and other facilities. Transportation Highways * Mayani Parkway in Downtown seen southwards.]] Main Streets * Bayfront Boulevard * Correll Avenue * Port Avenue * Maricon Avenue